


consummation

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: making love to youit feels like marching into a war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	consummation

**Author's Note:**

> for [poetic_hp](https://poetic-hp.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt: _march _.__

making love to you  
it feels like marching into a war.

your chest is the battlefield,  
my hands the barrels, my nails the bullet.

  
they dig into your skin like a horse's hooves  
into grass.

  
your flush is blood, the setting sun. your hair,  
war paint.

  
sinking into you  
feels like coming home.


End file.
